pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version
Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver are Generation IV's remakes of the original Generation II games, Pokémon Gold and Silver. Nintendo released Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver versions in Japan on September 12th, 2009. The games will be released in March 14th, 2010 for North America and March 2nd, 2010 in Europe. It is expected that these remakes will incorporate the many advancements that the series has undergone since Generation II, much like FireRed and LeafGreen to Red and Blue. Scans This shows that Lugia and Ho-Oh are captureable, and so are the legendary Beasts creatures Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Basic Info * The new female that has replaced Kris is named Lyra, and Gold has been renamed Ethan. * You receive the Battle Recorder early in the game by Kotone or Hibiki depending on gender. * You have to finish Sprout Tower before entering Falkner's gym. * Falkner has a more powerful team. * Bugsy also has a more powerful team. * Though Whitney has a weaker one. * All Pokémon can follow you, they have shiny overworlds as well, and you cannot turn off the feature. To do this, you must put the Pokemon you want to follow you, and then it will follow you. * All the other gyms are harder as well and you have to get all 16 (including Kanto Badges) to get the train pass from Saffron City to Goldenrod City! * Similar to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, you also fill your pokedex to get the national dex by seeing the pokemon. Poké Walker *The Poké Walker is a little pedometer that resembles a Poké ball. It was introduced with the HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokemon games. *The Poké Walker can connect to the the DS via infared signals and can "hold" three pokemon that you then carry around with you. *A pokemon being carried around in this manner will increase the Pokemon's experience and closeness, as well as the player's "watts", an in-game currency that can be used to catch wild Pokémon and shop for items.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokemon_SoulSilver#cite_note-2 *You will also be able to catch Pokemon and receive items through the Poké Walker. Starters * You can get the Johto Starters from Professor Elm at the beginning of the game. * You can get the Kanto Starters from Professor Oak after beating Red. * You can get the Hoenn Starters from Steven after beating Red. Legendary * You can get both Ho-oh and Lugia on both games. The version mascot will be level 45, while the other will be level 70. But you need to have the 8 Johto GYM Badges and beat the Kimono Girls in Ecruteak City First for the version mascot and Getting The Clear Bell in HeartGold or The Tidal Bell In SoulSilver. * The Legendary Beasts are all level 40, but Suicune, dispite its speed in the game and the anime, it is not a roamer unlike the other two. * Unlike the original games you can get the first 3 Legendary Birds at level 50. * You can also get Mewtwo at level 70! * You can get the Titans of Hoenn at level 50, but to get Rayquaza you need to have the other two in one game. (Must be from HeartGold and SoulSilver, not from R/S/E.) Kyogre is in HeartGold, Groudon is in SoulSilver * You get one of the Sinnoh legendary dragons at level 1 from the Arceus Event in the Shinto Ruins. * You can get the Eon Pokémon as well they're at level 35. this is done by getting a certain item in game. * Celebi is also an attainable Pokemon from an event. * Arceus event will be hosted by the Darkrey Crew when the game is released at www.darkrey.co.nr Other Pokémon * Like in the originals you can obtain Sudowoodo at level 20. * You can also get Lapras in Union Cave at level 20 each Friday. * The infamous Red Gyarados is at level 30. (It is a water-flying type, so be careful with the electric attacks!) * You can receive a Snorlax in Kanto. It is blocking Diglett Cave! * When you have the event Pikachu Coloured Pichu , Go to the Shrine in Ilex Forest and then you will have chance to get the Notched Eared Pichu (or for the US and Europe Spiky Eared Pichu). You get given it so you don't have to waste Poke balls. Videos Trailer YnWmaSVWx-U Links * The official HeartGold and SoulSilver page on the Japanese Pokémon website. * YouTube video showing game screens. *Darkrey.co.nr the website that will be giving away free arceus when Pokemon HG/SS comes out *SoulSilver for Nintendo DS @ Amazon *HeartGold for Nintendo DS @ Amazon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Games